The proposed research will 1) provide national estimates of current condom use and self-reported change in condom use from a probability sample of the U.S., 2) analyze correlates of condom use and change in condom use suggested by a risk modification model, and 3) assess the association of exposure to mass-media AIDS messages condom use and change in condom use. The analyses will be performed on a national probability sample of individuals in the U.S. collected by Project HOPE between June and September, 1988. The data are a random cross-section of the U.S. population aged 16-50, with oversampling of males, blacks, and Hispanics (N=939), and a random sample from areas known for high HIV prevalence in New York, San francisco, and Miami (N=301). National rates of condom use and change in condom use will be estimated with confidence intervals and weighted to the U.S. population. In addition, rates will be stratified by type of intercourse (anal, oral, and vaginal), sex, race, sexual orientation, and actual risk of AIDS (based on sexual orientation,number of partners, anal intercourse, and partners who are prostitutes, bisexual, or inject drugs). A risk modification model will suggest correlates of condom use and behavior change including perceived threat of AIDS, benefits and barriers to condom use, perceived susceptibility/seriousness of AIDS, knowledge of HIV transmission, actual AIDS risk, socio-demographic factors, and social network factors. In addition, the study will assess the role of exposure to AIDS messages in the media, usual media exposure, and parochial/cosmopolitan media orientation in the context of the risk reduction model. The research team consists of experienced AIDS researchers, including experts in AIDS education and risk behavior, survey research, and public health. The proposed principal investigator directed the design and implementation of the survey in the U.S., and companion surveys in the U.K., and France.